The Rise of Heroes
by Uchia Kazuma
Summary: Kazuma and Taiki are two estranged ninja bound together with the blood of their clans. The prelude to the chuunin exams, which Taiki and Kazuma face in order to fulfill their destinies. *Looking for feedback!*


Naruto Story: Before the Chuunin Exams

In ancient Japan the land was divided, each piece was occupied by a different village. During these days great wars were waged between the villages for power and larger territory. These wars were called The Great Ninja Wars. These would soon change the peaceful lands into giant battle grounds. One day two ninja armies would clash; there will be no survivors except two young ninja. These two were destined to meet in battle, their friendship forged by blood and chaos, but it would be everlasting. They would change the lives of few, but in doing so they would help put an end to the wars and help create peace throughout the lands.

***

The first of the two ninja was named Kazuma, his family was murdered by one of their kin, all but three members survived, and Kazuma was one of them. He was with his mother and father at one point, but they too were killed in a raid …..

***

Light gleamed through the basket, I listened to my parents talking quietly as the wagon continued down the dirt road at a snails pace. I feel oddly at home in a strange place. I've been hiding in this basket for a few days, sneaking out during the night when my parents are asleep. Living off the berries, small fruits, and small game I could find without drawing attention to myself. But this night was different. I heard my parents talk about the scouts finding a small force of ninja traveling along the forest boarder. You could sense the fear in everyone. They knew an ambush was bound to happen but they did not know when.

Tonight it happened. I heard shouts as commanders screamed to their subordinates to attack the enemy. It happened so fast I couldn't really focus on the sounds that I heard through the basket. The Battle lasted only minutes but to me it seemed to last hours. At last the sounds quieted, and then ceased. And as I climbed out of my hiding place, I saw my fellow comrades lying dead and blood soaked. In the middle of the group there were foreign bodies, of which I guessed had been our attackers. And as I continued to survey the blood soaked battle field, I finally saw my parents lying dead in each others arms. I approached them both, seeing that my father was dead, fifteen or so weapons protruding from his body, I felt proud that he had fought and died, protecting my mother, and defending our comrades. But as I got closer, I saw my mother was still alive. My heart burned, and contracted to see her hurt like this, but I was compelled to at least say goodbye.

As I approached my mother, for what I could see was my last time, the reality finally hit me. I would be all alone after this, my parents were everything to me, I had already lost my brother, and now I was losing my parents as well. I knelt down beside her, her eyes gleaming with tears, her body soaked in blood, holding her she slowly slipped away.

"Kazuma (cough) your here...what, were did you...why... (Cough) (Low laugh) I guess it doesn't matter (cough) at least your okay."

My eyes were brimming with tears and I knew I would not be able to hold them off much longer, she was so beautiful, and now I had to watch her die...why. "Why...why...didn't I...why didn't I help, why didn't I try to help, why...mom," I hugged her tightly, "why didn't I help you, im so sorry, and im so-." Just then my mother hit me, and I could see even though it was a small hit, it took everything form her, her last bit strength.

"Don't you dare...think like that...not ever. You're my son, and no matter what you will always have my love." Now I was crying, I felt like I was burning on the inside, and falling down a deep pit all at the same time. "Listen Kazuma...please I don't have much longer...and there's something I want you to do...when... (cough) when im gone." I leaned in further, and she held me for what would be my last time. "I know you will feel alone" she said "and I know you will feel like you are drowning in darkness, but there is light." She looked at me, the light dying in her eyes, "The world today is filled with hate, and war, and even within the villages, the clans are against each other" she turned away, and then she looked at me for the last time. "Kazuma bring our clan to glory, reunite it with the rest of the hidden leaf village, bring peace to the land of fire, and become a great ninja who will make this world a better place. After a pause to regain her breath she continued. "I know this will be hard, but I know you have the ability, please make my dream come true, make this world a better place for your children, and for future children please Kazuma...for me...(cough)(cough) for me...I...you...ka...kazuma" And with that the light left my mothers eyes, and her life left her, leaving me alone.

I knelt my head and cried for what I knew would be my last time, because I knew that to do what my mother had told me to do, I would need every bit of my strength I had, and there would be no time for crying. There was no deciding whether or not I would do what she had asked of me, because I was going to do it no matter what. She was my mother, she had given life to me, raised me, loved me, and when she was dying she gave me her one dream in life.

It was hot. The sun beat down on my head, as I stood tall among my friends. This day would be long and hot when the fight was over, and done. I've been sitting in this tree for a while now waiting for the main force to arrive. It's been a long time and still there has been no sings of them. Staring at the horizon I finally see some movement. They're here. They're finally here. As I stand ready I wonder whether or not to warn my brothers in arms. As I move closer to the battlefield, weaving in and out through the troops that have called me family for the last three years, I decide not to, to let them fend for themselves, I think to myself, they're all just means to an end. Let them throw away their lives. I've lost so much, my village, my identity ... my family. They fought and died at the hands of some pampered prince. All so he could better himself. Well no more, I will prove myself, and avenge my family for his crime. But, first things first. This plot of land belonged to my family, and the Leaf shall not have it. I came here for honour and for revenge. My parents died so we could have a better life, they will not have died in vain. I will do everything in my power to kill the Leaf ninja. Now is the time for war.

***

I hear whistling sounds from behind me. They're here. Finally. The march has begun. The main force is primarily made up of plain villagers. Not all of them can be ninja. But there is a large amount so I know at least I won't be fighting alone. Our best ninja are positioned around the perimeter of the main force, to protect the weaker ones from the Cloud ninja. As our main force marched out from the trees, I couldn't help but feel excited, it had been a long time since I had fought, without the premise of training. I was looking forward to this. "Time to move." Now was the time, moving swiftly out to the battlefield in front of the main force, surveying the land, taking in everything, every rock, every tree, everything. Then I saw them. 300 or so ninja all dressed in Cloud robes. My blood boiled. "So many", we seriously doubted their forces, a mistake I thought as I readied myself, we might not live to regret.

I quickly headed to the main force to see my fellow ninja one last time. This predicament would be one of histories greatest. But I didn't need to worry myself about how this battle would be later described. For now I had other things to deal with. Those approaching forces were coming closer with every passing moment, and it seemed the battle would soon be upon us. The other ninja that had been apart of the camp had now noticed the army coming towards us. Some chose to warn the others, some chose to eagerly wait, and some had started walking towards the approaching hell, ready to face there fate. As for me I sat and recited the familiar battle prayer that I had been taught. "Let blood reign in the Uchiha name." It had begun.

Then I saw him, standing tall amongst the rest of the oncoming soldiers. Leading the front, commanding. The Cloud had brought there best as I had expected. "Be that as it may I will not back down." I started towards him, running at top speed to meet him in battle. But before I could the other ninja that were with me raced ahead and met him first. My first thought was "I hope they leave some for me" but almost as soon as they met, each solider was dealt a crushing blow and sent flying backwards towards our line. As more soldiers rushed past me to meet him in battle I saw the truth. He was a master Taijutsu user like myself, but he fought in a strange way that I hadn't seen before. He seemed to have no style at all; he fought like he would do anything to win. It didn't matter though. I wanted to kill all of them for there arrogant ways. They were all the same to me; all were just pawns to be dealt with.

Now was the time to show the might of the Uchiha clan, in there most promised brother. As I ran I formed the hand seals necessary to activate my own personal jutsu's. I memorized these things for years, and now was the time to prove it. I felt it, the power of my chakra flowing in my veins. I placed my palm on the ground and said the words: Chodage-no-jutsu. The air filled with the smell of the static electricity. Then you could see the head. It was the head of a dragon made up entirely of lightning. The electricity flowing, the head shimmered, sparks flew and the enemy knew what was about to happen, some started to run but to no avail they could not escape the wrath of my jutsu. My own personal justu. It started to shoot lightning-bolts, obliterating everything in sight. Wherever I looked it shot them, but only for a while, but that was long enough. I demolished the land around me killing most of the present ninja in sight. The air smelt of electricity and blood now. Smiling to myself, I knew it wasn't a wasted jutsu.

And then it hit me. A sharp pain coursed through me a ton of bricks. The pain through my left arm was tremendous. I knew that I've been hit, but it didn't matter, a little pain wasn't going to bother me. I had to use it, now was the time to unleash my true power. Now was the time for the Sharingan. At this point everything became apparent to me. I could see everywhere, and everything going on. Enough wasting time, I thought. I wanted to end this entire thing. So I started to fight even harder. Using all of my Taijutsu skills and speed, I started to cut down each and every enemy. But then I realized that I was slowly being outnumbered. I couldn't see any of my fellow ninja anywhere. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was the reason for the deaths of my soon to be deceased family. Wiping the blood off of my arm and forming the hand seals I said the words "Kyuichose- No-Jutsu." After the smoke cleared a growling sound could be heard throughout the battlefield. "Raistlin I need your help and your Sharingan as well." I said.

"Fine." Growled Raistlin. Raistlin was a wolf dedicated to the service of the Uchiha family; he can only be summoned by paying a small price in blood and performing the right seals. He was not only a servant he was a friend, I have known him for some years now.

My faithful wolf would not let me down. It was, as if we knew what the other was going to do. We started to defeat the enemy with ruthless and deadly precision. Then the ground started to rumble. And I saw huge tornado carve its way through the left flank of my troops. A wind jutsu user. I thought stunned. I wasn't expecting that. I ran ahead to the direction of the noise. Since when did the Cloud have a wind jutsu user of that caliber and that age, I thought to myself. Then I saw it, tornadoes left right and centre appearing out of the ground in all directions killing almost 200 of the fighting troops. I nimbly dodged one, reached higher ground, and surveyed the battleground. So it was a wind justu user, there was no doubt about it. I couldn't help but feel a little worried. Wind justu were dangerous alone, but in this kind of area they could be dangerously deadly.

"Shiro," Rastlin pulled up beside me, "You are needed." I could see the blood on his coat, and knew that if he had called me it was important.

I nodded "Let's go."

As we ran I observed the battle scarred land before me. So this was the price of battle. Everything that had once been recognizable was destroyed. From the hills to the different land formations, everything was ruined. It doesn't matter. I moved faster keeping perfect pace with Rastlin as we continued to run. All that matters is that we take out the enemy. A blade of wind sliced the ground in front of me, it came out of nowhere. I flipped away and landed on a narrow stretch of earth not yet destroyed. I looked up, and saw what had caused me the trouble of moving. A cliff not yet destroyed stood tall among the other earthen ashes and broken monuments. And atop the mountain was the man I had been looking for. He stood tall, staring me down, trying to see exactly who I was.

Wrong move buddy. I smiled. Again I formed the necessary hand seals to activate my jutsu. But this one was special. This one was my ultimate justu. Rikiri-Bunshin-No-Jutsu. Electricity filled the air. Thousands of clones filled the field, and each had activated the same justu. Chidori focuses ones chakra into the palm of his hand and uses that power to do devastating damage to anything. But I had figured that if one Chidori was good why not make more. So I tweaked it, making sure of its destructive power. But the chakra needed to do this was intense, and I myself only had so much. I pictured his face, and anger surged through me, adding to my strength. Itachi...Errrrrrrr Die! I ran at top speed towards him, my clones blazing behind me. He only stood there looking at me. He heard what I had said, and I could hear him laughing. He began to spin. Upside down on his hands he spun faster and faster, until a whirlwind formed, and a tornado was born. It was an amazing sight, but there was no turning back now. As he spun I could hear the words Kaze Doryuudan Hakke Shou Kaiten! Wind Element Dragon Heavenly Rotation! As lightning met wind, the very balance of chakra was challenged. Every clone made its mark, as the winds of the tornado became the storming gusts of a hurricane; I figured it was anyone's fight.

***

The day seemed to drag its heels as we passed the leaf village boarders. Tiaki was preoccupied, half eating some bread, half going over his jutsu's. The food was of the last that we had bought with what little was left of our money, so we were kind of hard off at the moment. Hence Taiki fidgeting. I was eating an apple that I got off a tree a while back. It was quiet, surprisingly quiet, since we had just crossed into one of the most famed villages.

"I thought security would be tighter." I said looking towards Tiaki. He merely nodded and continued to fidget. I laughed to myself after all the things I had taught him he was still the same person. It still amazed me. That's when I heard something. It was so distinct that for a moment I didn't think I actually heard it, but the sound came again, distant, muffled, but clear to the point that it could be heard. It was so fine that I was surprised I heard it over the fine rustling of the leaves on the forest floor as we walked toward the village hidden in the leaf. If I had heard it maybe three years earlier I would've only thought it the sound of the wind or some distant animal, but I knew better know. Plus I had yet to see wildlife, nor had I not felt the breezes' cool embrace for a while now. I heard it once more, I knew that we were about to enjoy company. I wondered if Tiaki had noticed yet, and as I glanced at him I could see a cold smile had come across his face and his hand movements had become more deliberate, and concentrated. He's going over his jutsu's; I thought to myself, "So you have noticed." I spoke aloud deliberately trying to draw out our trackers. And was pleased to hear the sound coming closer. Good I thought to myself, Let them come. I turned back to Tiaki.

"Noticed what?" he answered smiling even more now, his hand lazily drifting towards his kunai pack

Staring from the bushes the pursuer spotted the two sitting, talking and eating. How perfect. He thought. They don't suspect a thing. He looked at his comrade, and with a nod they both burst out from there two separate locations. But as they closed in, they were troubled. The two had not moved an inch, even though they had made themselves well known. Then as calmly as ever, the two stood up looked at each other, and turned to their trackers. The two men stared. They were both just kids no more then genin or chunin. One was tall, wearing a black cloak that hid most of his features, the pursuers both looked at each other, and they were both sensing something different with that one. The other one, on the other hand was grinning broadly. He was also wearing a cloak that hid his body.

"We are impressed that you tracked us this far." The tall one spoke calmly as if expecting them.

"But unfortunately you've come for nothing." said the other stepping forward. The man wearing bright green clothing disappeared for a second and reappeared behind the  
grinning boy.

"Oh really." he said "We think otherwise."

The other boy sighed bringing the attention back to him. "Have it your way then." he said with a smile. In that instant the two boys popped and became nothing more then smoke. And were replaced with logs covered in paper. The bright green man blanched. A substitution jutsu, he thought with explode- SHIT! He jumped back into the bushes just as the two logs exploded.

***

Kazuma and Tiaki burst from the bushes, Tiaki jumped into the air kicking at the man in green, the man was tall but not lanky, he was fit and he had one distinctive feature his eyebrows were larger than normal and were otherwise fuzzy. The kick was blocked but Tiaki quickly followed up with another one. The green man blocked it again and jumped backwards, putting some distance between the two. He was trying to get his bearings. Tiaki noticed that Kazuma had disappeared into the trees. So, he thought, I'm going to have to do this myself. He jumped at the pursuer again but he faked a right kick which the one in green went to block, then Tiaki threw a left hand punch and landed it. The green man, obviously surprised that he had been hit, quickly dodged the second kick. He re-gained balance and ran at Tiaki. Tiaki knowing what was about to happen jumped back, planted both feet on the closest tree and launched himself at the pursuer. Again surprised at the strange fighting style the pursuer was knocked off balance and sent flying into a tree.

"Huh, too easy." said Tiaki. Then he heard something strange. It sounded like a bunch of birds chirping. Weird, Kazuma must have shaken up a tree. Then he was blinded by a flash of blue light, so bright that he had to cover his face. When he opened his eyes, Kazuma stood in front of him facing the second pursuer. The second pursuer was a bit shorter than the green man, but he seemed older, his right eye was covered by his headband and his mouth and nose were covered by a blue mask, his hair was silver in color and he seemed almost relaxed when he fought.

Kazuma looked back, "You alright?" Taiki nodded, he was dazed by what just happened, it had been awhile since he had seen that move. Kazuma continued "Good because that was a close one, he was about to use "that" jutsu-.

"It's called Chidori, and I'm supposed to be the only one to know it." He stared at Kazuma, but with a different right eye. Sharingan Taiki was again surprised to see something like this, and so soon. Sharingan appears for a certain few, it can be used to see through an opponent's technique, and figure out a way to counter it. An eye that Taiki saw Kazuma use only twice before. Once on him and the other on a group of ninja

"Where did you learn it?" asked the silver haired man.

Kazuma stared at him "It doesn't matter where I learned it, what I want to know is why you two attacked us." He looked at the green man getting up from the tree he had been sent into.

"You two are going to come with us." said green man, brushing himself off. "But first introductions are in order, my name is Maito Guy, and this is my companion Hatake Kakashi." After he was finished picking the bark out of his hair he continued, "Now we should be getting to the village." He went to walk away.

"Now hold on here." Taiki yelled "You just expect us to come with you after that"

"Taiki shut up for a second." Kazuma yelled. "We had better get an explanation about what's going on here." Kazuma was staring intently at the two men.

Kakashi took a step closer "You have our word." Kazuma turned to Taiki, nodded his head, and walked past the two men.

Taiki followed staring intently at Gai. "This isn't over, count on it."

***

After maybe ten minutes of traveling they reached the village. It was just as Taiki remembered, the villagers bustling about the streets going about their own business, not knowing much of the outside world. He saw his clan's main house. The Hyuuga clan he thought to himself. I am Hyuuga but it has been a while since I have even seen the inside of that house. I wonder if Kazuma remembers this place.

They entered a red building in the centre of the village. Gai turned around and said "You two must be respectful of the Hokage, he is the reason we were sent out to get you."

We entered a large room full of maps and other pictures hanging on the walls. At the back of the room the entire wall was one giant window. The view astonished Taiki and Kazuma, the village was amazing, the houses were painted beautiful shades of red and orange representing the villages main element: fire. Just like a rose, but every rose has its thorns.

Behind the desk sat the Hokage and beside him stood a jounin named Iruka, Iruka worked at the ninja academy in the village, he was tall and had a friendly smile, he had a distinctive scar across his nose from eye to eye.

The Hokage looked up from his papers and smiled. The Hokage was an elderly man that went by the name of Sarutobi. Hokage was the title given to the leader of the village. His hair was thinning and his face was wrinkled but friendly, he always had words of wisdom and encouragement to offer to those of his village.

He nodded to Gai and Kakashi, "You can leave us now." The two left leaving us standing there in front of the Hokage. Not sure of why he wanted to meet us so badly.

"Well you two, I've been expecting you. Now before you say anything let me explain myself." Kazuma closed his mouth waiting for an explanation. "I asked those two to pick you up because of the interesting rumours surrounding the both of you." He looked to Taiki. "Hyuuga ninja Taiki Ishiguro, elite tiajutsu and ninjutsu user." He Looked To Kazuma. "And Kazuma Uchiha," smiling at Kazuma's reaction to the knowledge of his origin, "long lost brother of the Uchiha clan." He looked to the both of them. "Both of you have your past, and consequences of your past to live with. Both of you are in the bingo book," smiling again on the surprise on there faces, "and both of you should be in custody awaiting judgement instead of standing here. But you have an option which im sure you'll both appreciate." He leaned back in his chair. "Here in Kohona we are a understanding people, more so, we are a loving people." He paused. "What im asking is for you two to join our village in the hopes of not only bridging villages together but of making a brighter future for everyone. we are about to start the Chunnin exam and we need one more team to fill it up. Since you two held your own against Kakashi and Gai we will let you participate in the exam. But you need a third member." A knock came from the door "Ah, there she is now." The door swung open and in stepped.....

The most beautiful girl Taiki, and Kazuma had ever seen in there lives. She was fascinating, and mesmerizing, but simple all at the same time. She was the same age as Taiki and Kazuma, but there was something different about her, something they couldn't place at the moment. She seemed to have come from a poor family, she has that innocence about her....Kazuma liked it, in spite of the fact that he had just met her. She was very quaint and she seemed proud to be recognized by the Hokage, she wore what seemed to be traditional clothes used in ceremonies, they seemed to flow with intricate designs printed upon them. 'Hmph she must've dressed up  
for the occasion' thought Taiki.  
"She is from a rich family, her father is a feudal lord." said the Hokage "So treat her with respect, otherwise you will have to answer to me."

Taiki glanced at Kazuma, he knew what he was thinking. If we are going to be able to fight the people we want to then he is going to have to master his emotions instead of drooling like a love sick puppy. Taiki gave him a good nudge in the ribs, and dropped him a look that plainly said, be careful. Kazuma returned the look with a low grunt, and another look that said mind your own business. Taiki was about to say something else when the Hokage spoke up. "Her uncle will be your teacher for the duration of your stay, Master Fu will you please enter."

***

An older and slightly heavier jounin entered the room. He wore a kimono, which was almost like a robe but it was in two parts, a top half and a bottom half, it was designed for comfort and breath-ability. He is light on his feet though, Kazuma didn't hear him come down the hall. So he might be a good jounin after all. He glanced at Taiki who had the same thought. Fine.

Kazuma said "We will allow these two to be with us but, we will get to train  
on our own terms."

"Agreed." Said master Fu. "We will meet at training ground number two tomorrow." With that he vanished. In a puff of some smoke, he had left the room in a hurry.

"But before you go to train for the chuunin exam," The Hokage smiled slightly. What is he thinking thought Kazuma. "You must retrieve my hat from my head." He went to tap the hat that once sat comfortably on top of his head. "WHAT?!" He looked around the room.

Taiki was standing beside Kazuma smiling with the Hokage's hat in his hands. Iruka didn't even notice he even moved, the wind didn't stir, nor any sound was made, Shamara didn't even notice and she was standing right beside him. Kazuma only saw him because of his sharingan.

Kazuma grinned "Can we go now?" He asked. "I have important business to attend  
to."

"What, would that be?" asked Taiki. "Sleeping?" He said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Kazuma said to a stunned Taiki.

***

The next day they headed off to the training ground.

"So what do you specialize in Shamara?" asked Taiki.

We kept walking down the stairs. "Well, I specialize in Genjutsu, but I also specialize in using a katana." Said Shamara nonchalantly

"Hmmmm.......Cool." said Taiki. He was wondering if she would be an improvement or a drawback.

***

The day struggled forward. But still no sign of their sensei master Fu. They waited there for hours but still there has been no sign of him. The wind still blew lazily through the trees. The leaves swayed with the wind taking in the sun to produce what food they needed for the day, birds chirped in the distance sounding pleased with the calm day.

SNAP! The tree beside Kazuma shatters, and he's showered with splinters of wood. Taiki jumped into the trees, to see if he could find the attacker. Shamara drew her katana awaiting the next attack. Kazuma didn't even move. He is waiting for Taiki to draw the attacker out of his hiding place. An explosion off to the right told him that Taiki had indeed found the  
attacker.

Kazuma jumped from his perch in the tree, drawing his katana from its sheath. He bounded from branch to branch in the trees looking for a piece of land that was completely destroyed. He found it easily enough. The ground was severed, a crack ran across dividing the surrounding earth in two, there were no trees in sight, it was completely obliterated. Grasping his sword, Kazuma surveyed the area searching for a glimpse of something black. He found it. A blur shot out from the trees and landed in the centre of the disaster zone.

Kazuma leaped from his perch in the trees and landed beside Taiki. "So do you  
know who it is?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's her uncle." answered Taiki. "It seems he wanted to have a little fun before our training began." He continued.

"So it seems." muttered Kazuma.

Master Fu and Shamara both walked out from the trees. Master Fu was laughing ferociously. It seems it was really funny to attack them, thought Kazuma.

He stopped a few feet away from Kazuma and Taiki and spoke "Well from this little skirmish," he raised his hands, referring to the destruction caused by Taiki, "I have figured out two things."

"And what would that be?" asked Taiki smiling.

"Well, Taiki," he pointed to him, "You over-do things, and Kazuma," he pointed to him "You don't do enough."  
Kazuma thought to himself, it isn't really too bad to be lazy….. Is it?

***

They have trained for 2 weeks now. The group had slowly grown close. They felt like a family, each coming from a different past, brought together by fate and trained together with friendship. Today was special, today was the group's first mission, Taiki, Kazuma and Shamara sat together under a tree talking and waiting for their sensei to come to them with the mission.

Kazuma sat under the tree with his cloak on, but the hood was down and he wore his headband just above his eyes, he now gazed intently at the clouds as if he thought they were going to look back at him, he has enjoyed the past weeks training, with his oldest friend Taiki and his new friend Shamara. He wondered if this group will do well in the upcoming Chunnin exam.

Taiki was lying under the tree snacking on an apple, he was talking to Shamara, they discussed tactics and manoeuvres, but not seriously, every so often Kazuma would crack a joke about something and raise the spirits of all of them.

After an hour of waiting Shiro notices Master Fu walking in the distance, he is holding a sheet of paper in his hands. It says B rank on the front of it. The missions are divided into ranks of difficulty. S rank is the highest followed by A and so on.

"Well are you guys ready for your mission?" He asks.

Taiki stood up and stretched, he then started to go over punch and kick combos, and eventually he said "Definitely, I was born ready."

"Of course uncle," said Shamara.

"Why not," said Kazuma.

***

The day was wonderful, the breeze was comforting, and birds sang their afternoon songs of happiness and of carefree flights through the sun-soaked trees. The group walked on towards the Rice Country, their mission was to escort a feudal lord to his meeting with the other lords from various countries to discuss a peace treaty. Some people from the Rice Country did not think such a treaty was needed and they would do fine without it. It started with small discussions, and then it turned into quiet protests, which took the forms of angry mobs and riots, then it escalated into a few attempts on the lord's life.

Shamara walked beside her uncle, Taiki was beside Shamara, telling stories of his youth and of his limited time in Konoha as a child. He talked of how his parents were the leaders of his clan the Hyuuga. He was to be leader when he was older. But he refused to take on the responsibility, when he saw that all he would be doing is singing papers, dealing with others problems and sitting around all the time.

He had decided to live with his Aunt and Uncle who were outsiders, they had no allegiance to a village they lived with other ninja from all over the world and from every nation. They soon called themselves Cloud ninja, for they lived in the mountains close to the sky and clouds. They were great in earth jutsu. But Taiki explained that his Uncle tried to teach him earth jutsu, but later found that he was an expert in Wind jutsu. Soon Hyuuga clan was in peril, their leader had made some bad choices and he was assassinated in his sleep by a ninja from Konoha. That is how Taiki despised the Leaf ninja. The cloud ninja later tried to take some land from the Leaf in order to expand their nation. Taiki explained how he was made a commander by his Aunt in their army. To take on the leaf was his goal, his wish. Well his wish came true that hot day. The armies of the Leaf and the Cloud clashed in that field and left it in ruin. Taiki explained how he and Kazuma met that day…

***

The destruction was apparent now. Kazuma glanced around the shattered land, and wondered why they were fighting anymore. The land was ruined and there was nothing left to use. Then he saw him again, the boy he saw at the beginning of the battle. His arm hurt even more now as he started to lose some more blood. He stood tall not hinting at all at his hurt left arm.

He looked the other boy in the eyes. He was about the same age as him, about 13 years old. He too must be a prodigy, greater than any normal ninja, familiar with his abilities before he could properly talk. Well then this should be an interesting fight.

"Who are you?" questioned Kazuma.

"My name is Taiki of the Cloud ninja," answered the boy "And what is your  
name?"

"I am Kazuma Uchiha of the Leaf." I answered, feeling proud of my name, the Uchiha were the best ninja in Konoha, their Sharingan ability made them far superior to any ninja, allowing them to see through an opponent's strategy and come up with a way to counter it.

"So you are a Leaf ninja, well then I'll have you know I am Hyuuga. I also hail from Konoha, but I have moved to another village, one that doesn't assassinate their people." Said Taiki, he was getting angrier by the second, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Well you are in my country's way, and I am going to have to remove you, to claim what is left of this land." It seems that only fighting is going to solve this, I must win to make my country proud, thought Kazuma.

"Then I guess, it will be decided in the heat of battle who gets this land." answered Taiki. He seems calm now, like he is readying himself for battle, I haven't seen anyone like him before. I am going to relish this fight.  
Before I could think of a strategy for the fight he ran at me sprinting at full speed. I didn't even see him for a second. He appeared right in front of me. We stared for a second looking into one another's eyes.

***

I ran at him at full speed, hoping to scare him a little, hoping to crush his confidence, get him to start doubting himself. I stopped in front of him staring at his eyes. That is when a chill ran up my spine, his eyes had almost no emotion in them, and they were cold and unfeeling.

What kind of person is he? I thought to myself. Then something happened. His eyes started to change. His iris split into three more surrounding the original, his eyes changed again. They turned red, blood red. Now I couldn't see the cold of his eyes, but my death. I don't know how but I was afraid for myself for a second. Well I'll just have to kill him quickly.

He jumped away from me putting some distance between us, I ran at him again, this time watching his hands. I ran as fast as I could circling him, but when I looked at his face I saw that he could see me. He was watching my every move, as easily as watching a turtle moving slowly down the road. I ran at him this time throwing a punch. He blocked it, he went to kick me, I dodged it and flipped backwards onto my hands keeping perfect balance, I kicked back at him.

Surprised at my style he blocked it but moved backwards a bit. I flipped over again and started to close the distance between us. He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and threw it at me; before it could hit me I bent over backwards using my hands as counter-balances to hold my self up and dodged it. Again he was surprised at this. I took this chance to surprise him with another attack. I jumped forward and grabbed his shoulders. I went to knee him in the stomach, but he blocked my attack and faster than I could see elbowed me in the chest sending me backwards. Before I could hit the ground he caught me and threw me up into the air. He jumped up beside me and grabbed me again. He turned in midair and threw me at the ground. I crashed hard, my back ached a little but I was fine.

It seemed that hand-to-hand combat was useless against him. I started to form the jutsu seals, when I finished I shouted "Wind Element Jutsu, Wind Blade!" I waved my arm sending the blade at him, slicing through the ground as it went. He was expecting this. He jumped away but I threw another. He jumped out of the range of my jutsu this time, he took of the big cloak he was wearing, and he looked the same age as me only 13 years old. Then I noticed he started to form seals of his own then I heard him say "Fire Style Jutsu, Phoenix Fire!" I had to move quickly for this one, 10 or 15 fireballs flew at me, I back flipped to dodge some but more were coming, so instead of landing on my feet I landed on my stomach dodging the rest.

I was tired now, after fighting for an hour and making almost no hits on each-other, we both were almost out of chakra. I sat down, and he did the same. Then I heard him speak.

"I say we call it a tie," he was as tired as me; I saw his eyes change back to normal "There is nothing more to fight for here."

"I agree," I answered "Hold on a second." I got up and moved closer to him, I sat down about three feet away. "So why are you here other than obeying orders?"

"Well I was hoping I would see a clan member here, Itachi Uchiha, he killed all of my clan leaving me and my parents alive because we weren't in the village," He answered "So I'm going to kill him for doing that to my clan. What about you?"

"Well my father was assassinated by a fellow ninja from Konoha, so I was just angry at Konoha in general, I wanted to kill you but now I see that it was a bad idea, look at what it has done to this land." I stood up holding my arms out motioning to the battle ravaged land.

We talked for a bit longer finally deciding that after a bit more training we would return to the village. We left and found an older ninja named Chiyo Nanaki. He taught us many things in those 3 years. We became the closest of friends, more like brothers over the 3 years.

***

Now that he had finished his story Taiki looked behind him to see what Shiro was up to, but Shiro was nowhere to be found. He then appeared in front of them holding a ninja by the scruff of his neck.

"I found this one following us when you were telling our story Taiki," Kazuma raised an envelope in the air, "His orders were to kill us before we could make it to the feudal lord." Glaring at the ninja in his hands. "Well they should have sent someone higher than a chunnin." He dropped the man and continued to walk. Taiki was stunned at what happened. He was too caught up in his story to notice they were being followed. Soon they were past the boundaries between Konoha and the Rice countries.

Taiki stared at the flat rolling lands of the Rice country. The grass was so lush and green and in some areas it was untamed, it grew to be past their hips. Taiki had never seen such lands before. They made their way across the Rice lands, until they were in the outskirts of a small town. Master Fu looked over the mission form once more.

"This is the place," said Master Fu after studying the form for a few seconds "We are supposed to meet him in the Saltspray inn."

"Well it seems that no one really is here at the moment." said Taiki dryly.

"That's because it's abandoned, it's been like this for a few years." said Kazuma.

"Well now let's get moving, we shouldn't keep the Feudal Lord waiting." said Master Fu.

"I agree with sensei, the sooner we get to the Feudal Lord the sooner we can get him to his destination." Shamara said as she started to walk into the town.  
They moved into the town cautiously, Kazuma was correct about it being deserted. All the houses and shops were old and dusty, the wood was rotting and it left a musty smell in the air, no animals lived in this town, not even the previous owners of the houses would return. The town was overrun by bandit hoards years earlier; they drove out the villagers and then left themselves for no reason. They continued down the street. Kazuma was in front watching the houses intently as they walked. Taiki noticed that he was looking for someone. Shamara continued to walk beside her uncle when she saw some movement out from the corner of her eye. She looked towards Taiki and Kazuma to notice that Taiki had disappeared. She heard some muffled grunts from her right and soon found the reason. Taiki had found four guards inside a house. They seemed to be following them for some reason.

"What were you doing following us?" asked Kazuma as he turned around and walked toward them.

"Do not harm them!" shouted an unseen person.

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Taiki. "They were following us, it looked as though they wanted to harm us!" he pointed to himself and then his friends.

"They were investigating you." answered the voice. Out from a bar to their right walked a man dressed in expensive robes. "They did so, on my orders."

"Ahhh… Lord Tahama, it is good we have found you." Said Master Fu "We are the ninja from Konoha sent here to escort you back across our boarder."

"Well, at least I wont have to sit around waiting for you anymore." said Lord Tahama, "We should move now before it gets dark."

"Indeed…" said Kazuma.

Taiki walked out from the building dragging the four guards with him, he let them go after he had exited. He brushed the dust off of his shoulders and looked at the Feudal Lord. He didn't seem to care too much about him. Kazuma couldn't blame him, the Feudal Lord looked stuck up and full of himself. Shamara spoke up "We should start moving then, the sun is starting to go down. We have maybe 5 hours and Konoha isn't very close to here."

They all looked to the setting sun. The sky was turning a light orange with small hints of blue as the sun was slowly making its way closer to the horizon. The animals went home to their families and awaited another new day full of obstacles and triumph. Unfortunately for Kazuma, Shamara, and Taiki the next day will hold more obstacles than they bargained for.

***

The night was quiet and soothing; a nice breeze blew through providing a nice refuge from the heat. Even at night the air was warm and humid. Shamara, Taiki and master Fu slept near the Feudal Lord under a tremendous oak tree. Kazuma sat on one of the tree branches keeping watch on all of them. He didn't mind it too much. He liked the peace and quiet that night brought to their land. He sat there watching the horizon ponder about what might happen the next day, whether or not they will run into trouble or whether they will make it home without any problems.

From the corner of his eye a rabbit scurried across the grass trying frantically to find a spot to hide. The fire that was created provided enough light for him to see that from behind the rabbit was a fox looking to capture it while it was confused. This interested Kazuma, he wanted to see  
what the rabbit would do when cornered by its hunter.

The rabbit tried to find a hole in the base of a tree but to no avail. The fox started to move slower in a crouch with its teeth bared. Then the rabbit turned around and stopped looking for a place to hide, it looked as though it had accepted its fate and was willing to go without a fight. The fox seeing the rabbit give up started to move in quickly for the kill, but the rabbit had plans of its own. As the fox moved in to about 3 feet from its prey, the rabbit leaped to the right causing the fox to jump along with it, but the fox wasn't agile enough because the rabbit then leaped to the left causing the fox to trip on itself and ran away into the forest. Kazuma smiled at this turn of events, the fox will probably go the night with no food brooding about the one that got away, and the rabbit will have a renewed sense of life and how everything isn't what it seems.

***

The next morning came faster than usual, and it seemed to Taiki that the day had plans for them because it almost seemed too perfect. The day was warm but not hot, there was a cool refreshing breeze but no overpowering gust, the animals around them seemed content with their lives and the birds provided them with a beautiful chorus to wake up to. Shamara had just finished placing her sleeping bag into her backpack when a dull thud hit the tree beside her, she looked up to see an arrow had just missed her head and embedded itself in the tree, she looked around to find Kazuma already standing at the front of the camp with his katana drawn and Taiki beside him already forming the hands seals of his jutsu.

The attack came without notice and Shamara was surprised to see Taiki and Kazuma already ready for battle. She stood up and ran towards Kazuma and Taiki to see them struck simultaneously by arrows. Their bodies were flung backward from the impact, but before they could hit the ground the bodies disappeared in a puff of smoke. Clones, she thought, they must have changed even before I saw them. Shamara at the crest of the hill where the cloned Taiki and Kazuma fell, saw the onslaught of bandits charging them head on. They were all dressed in drab clothing indicating a poor life and even though they weren't close to her she could smell them. It seemed that none of them had showered in months. But before they could reach the hill at which Shamara stood, a commotion arose from behind the group.

As she watched, she could hear the screams of the men grow as dark blurs ran through them. Even though their comrades were being obliterated behind them the rest of the group still charged forward. Shamara drew her katana awaiting the oncoming group of bandits. She noticed that at the back of the group some of the bandits have stopped running and have turned to face their adversaries, which she now recognized as Taiki and Kazuma.

***

Kazuma stood with his katana drawn facing the now forming circle of enemies; he didn't have to worry about Taiki or Shamara. He knew that their sensei would keep the feudal lord safe from the bandits as well. So all Kazuma had to do was focus on the task at hand. One of the bandits now getting eager to fight rushed him swinging his sword wildly, not even thinking of a proper plan of action. When he was a few feet from Kazuma the bandit swung his sword with more purpose this time aiming for the head and an instant kill. Kazuma noticed this and blocked with his katana, he then swung for the bandit's midsection just missing by inches. The bandit decided that this was the time to call his friends to join in.

Seeing the number of enemy's rise Kazuma now opted for the Sharingan. It seemed to him that the bandits were moving in slow motion and took no time in executing his attack. His plan was to use 50% defence and 50% offence, not full out attacking and risking injury but not defending the entire time and getting no where.

The sharingan allowed Kazuma to see more clearly the subtle twitches in his opponent's muscles, allowing him to see the image of his opponent's next move. Being able to see this made it easier for Kazuma to counter his opponent's actions.

"This is so annoying," commented Kazuma, as he jumped to his left to dodge an attack from one of the bandits. He sheathed his katana and decided to use hand to hand combat to finish them off. He launched himself forward shoulder first into the chin of one of the bandits knocking him unconscious and momentarily a few feet off the ground. He grabbed the airborne bandit and with a 360 degree turn threw him at his comrades knocking a few to the ground and dazing another. Before the bandit behind him could land a blow with his katana, Kazuma turned and landed a swift kick to the front of his face, breaking his nose and causing him to cry out in pain.

***

Taiki ran jumped off the shoulders of one of the bandits and landed a spinning kick to the face of another. Before hitting the ground he flipped and landed on his hands. In a handstand he grabbed a bandit by the head with his legs and spun himself, sending the bandit into an uncontrolled spin through the air. One bandit left. Taiki ran and predicting the bandits move, ducked under his punch and caught him in the chin with an uppercut sending him into the air, and with a roundhouse kick, sent him soaring a few feet before hitting the ground.

***

"Kazuma, have you finished yet?" asked Taiki wiping the blood off of his hands.

"Yeah, lets hurry back to camp," answered Kazuma glancing back towards the camp, "I want to make sure we completely got rid of those bandits."

"Gotcha," said Taiki starting towards the camp.

***

Shamara stood watching her team mates eliminated the bulk of the bandits swiftly. What she didn't notice was the small group of ninja that had infiltrated their camp without her noticing.

"Don't move or I will end you right here."

A ninja had snuck up to Shamara and was now holding a katana to her back. She could do nothing but obey his commands.

***

Kazuma was just at the crest of the hill when he saw a dark shape move in his peripheral vision. Turning to look, he saw a few ninja dressed all in black move swiftly into the forest and out of sight.

"Kazuma!" It was Taiki calling from the base of the tree, "They have taken the Feudal Lord, master Fu and Shamara. They said not to follow or they will kill them all."

"What should we do?" asked Kazuma.

"Well I don't know about you but I am not about to let any of my friends die," answered Taiki with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"I agree."

That was all that was needed for the two to get moving in pursuit of the kidnappers.

***

Shamara awoke with a start after what seemed like an eternity. She looked at what seemed to be an unnatural growth in the ground. It looked as though hundreds of snakes had buried their heads into the ground. After closer observation it turned out to be a tree of massive proportions, whose roots seemed to grasp the earth squeezing the nutrients out of it. Rolling to her back on the rough ground she noticed the remnants of a fire and what looked to be makeshift stools made out of tree stumps. Is this their camp? She wondered. Her question was answered as a group of the ninja emerged from the trees, holding a newly felled caribou. She quickly closed her eyes not wanting them to see that she was awake.

"What a catch eh?" said a deep voice.

"I could've done better with an arm tied behind my back," Said another.

"Just get it ready to eat you two, no need to brag," Said a softer voice.

Hard footfalls coming from the forest, she could hear the bandit panting after a hard run. Shamara chanced one glimpse, what she saw was a bloodied soldier with torn clothing bowed in front of what must have been the officer.

"Sir! We have been attacked by…by…"

"What is it?" said the man with the softer voice. He looked young, and intelligent. He didn't seem to worried even though one of his men was wounded in front of him.

"I don't know sir, we were patrolling and then it happened so fast, we lost three of our men and the other two were no where to be found. I ran as fast as I could to get here."

"It seems we have been followed." Answered the officer.

Kazuma! Taiki! You have come for us. Please hurry, thought Shamara.

***

From his vantage point in the trees he could see the encampment. One, two, three, four. Four ninja in total, with unknown abilities. But if they were like the other ones in the forest then this should be easy. He looked by the fire pit. Seems like they have prisoners. Let's see, a girl, one heavyset man, and another dressed in fancy clothing. What do they need prisoners for? Interesting.

***

Shamara awoke again without even realizing that she had even fallen asleep, she rolled over to find that all of the bandits have vanished. Where are they? What she heard next made her shiver all over. A sharp shrill scream pierced the air; it seemed to ripple through the trees. But before it could finish it was suddenly cut off.

***

Taiki was leading at the moment, when the scream ran through the trees. Taiki glanced at Kazuma who nodded and began to pick up the pace. Who could have made such a scream? I hope everyone is all right. They started to move faster through the trees. Smoke! Taiki could smell the embers of a fire. They were close. He could now see the light of the fire just piercing the cloak of darkness. They stopped perched in the canopy of a tree just overlooking the camp. There! He could see Shamara bound around the hands and legs staring wildly into the darkness. Then he saw master Fu also bound but he seemed to still be sleeping, man this guy would sleep through anything, he thought. The Feudal Lord was there as well.

Then a dark blur moved into the camp. He seemed young, and he was all bloody from a recent battle. He looked frantically all around him trying to find the attacker. The slightest noise would draw his attention. After a few moments he slumped to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly he stopped, he glanced about then he fell to the ground eyes wide. Blood pooling at his back. Taiki didn't even notice the attack. So fast! He thought.

Taiki looked over to Kazuma, he met his eyes and held up his hand to say there was only one enemy. Taiki noticed that Kazuma had activated the Sharingan. He was really that fast? Pondered Taiki.

Then standing above the corpse of the fallen ninja was a figure wearing shorts and a form fitting muscle shirt. He wore an unusual katana at his back. It was the same length as he, but it was slim. They hilt resembled a dragon, the blade protruding from its mouth. Suddenly he turned to look at Taiki, and what he saw chilled him to the bone…

***

There! Kazuma could only see the blur as the attacker finished off the last of the bandits, he glanced at Taiki noticing that he was a little nervous. Kazuma held up his hand indicating that there is only one attacker. When he looked back at the camp, he could see the attacker looking straight at them. Kazuma looked straight into his eyes.

Sharingan! He has Sharingan! This is impossible, he isn't Sasuke or Itachi, but there was supposed to be only the three of us who could use it. When did another appear with Sharingan? We have to be very careful, he could become a very formidable opponent, we have no clue what his abilities are, we can only go on the fact that he has incredible speed. What should we do?

***

Taiki looked over at Kazuma, and what he saw unnerved him, Kazuma looked confused. He looked indecisive, but most of all he looked worried. Well I guess I am going to have to get things started here.

Jumping from his perch in the tree Taiki landed in front of the attacker. The attacker stood there for a moment just staring at Taiki with the Sharingan. Probably trying to figure out what his next move would be. He didn't give him that chance. Lunging forward he threw a left handed punch, the attacker, not even changing his stance caught Taiki's fist in his right hand, and with his left started to perform one-handed seals. He has never seen such skill in jutsu. Taiki started to shiver, not because of the attacker but because of the air around him starting to freeze, he tried to move but his feet wouldn't leave the ground. He glanced down to see that his feet were slowly being encased in ice. This cannot be! There was no source of water nearby, then it hit him, the attacker was drawing on the moisture in the air! Such powerful jutsu, the second Hokage was supposed to be the only person that could accomplish such mastery of water jutsu.

Well Taiki had some tricks up his sleeve, "Gate of Opening Release!"

The eight gates are located within all ninja, opening one of these gates would allow the user to gain temporary effects varying from increased strength to maximum use of their muscles. They come at a cost though due to the fact that this "limiter removal" causes strain on all parts of the users body. The "Gate Of Opening" is the most basic of all gates and it allows the user free use of his muscles, giving him/her increased speed and strength.

Breaking from the ice Taiki shot towards a tree throwing kunai at the attacker. Blocking them all the attacker raised his hand which started to glow a bright blue almost white. Taiki had seen this before! With his back against the tree he had no where to run.

"Kazuma snap out of it!" Yelled Taiki "I am going to need some help down here!"

***

Breaking from his trance Kazuma saw Taiki standing next to a tree, he then heard what sounded like the chirping of a thousand birds. No! The attacker could not have known that technique. I've gotta act fast!

***

The attacker feeling the power surge in his hand, rushed at Taiki. Dodging kunai left and right, he quickly closed the gap between him and his opponent. Ducking under the kick he thrust his hand to finish his opponent, a clean kill, no pain.

***


End file.
